


There's Only One Direction We Can Go

by Ode_to_ships



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Stydia, Stydia goes out for valentines day, and it's hilarity, and snarky remarks, and they meet Harry styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ode_to_ships/pseuds/Ode_to_ships
Summary: “Turn around,” She says quietly, through clenched teeth.He turns around very slowly, and with absolutely no stealth so he’s completely facing the opposite direction, and there, standing at the counter, on his phone, is Harry Styles.Stiles whips back around, his eyes wide. “Holy shit. That’s..”“I know.”“And he’s…”“I know..”“Lydia, what do we do?”“We remain calm.”Or Stiles and Lydia go out for Valentine's Day and run into none other than Harry Styles from One Direction.





	There's Only One Direction We Can Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loverofthelight24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverofthelight24/gifts).



> This fic was requested by the lovely and ever hilarious Sydney (loverofthelight24). She had a dream about this meeting, and I was like "I'll write that up for you" and here we are!
> 
> Love you Suds! You're my fav!

Stiles has never understood the idea of Valentine’s Day. Even when he was a kid, and he would watch his dad leave surprises scattered all over the house for his mom, he didn’t understand it. They were always really sweet, and he would run around the house trying to keep his mouth shut while his mom searched.

Inevitably, it became a game where his mom would look in all the wrong places on purpose, and Stiles would yell “No mommy! Not there!”, while giggling. She would look in the most ridiculous places, like under the living room rug, and inside the washer. Stiles would get impatient and grab her hand and lead her to all the spots he had helped his dad hide the presents in.

“See mommy? It was inside the towel drawer.” He had hid it there because when his mom was cooking she always reached into the drawer for a fresh towel that she put on her left shoulder. It’s a habit that Stiles eventually picked up.

Despite this ritual, Stiles still didn’t get Valentine’s Day. His dad was loving to his mother everyday of the year, always leaving notes around the house, and surprising her with coffee in bed every Saturday morning. His dad could not cook, but he knew how his wife liked her coffee.

Stiles is thinking about all this as he’s getting dressed to go out to Lydia’s favorite restaurant in downtown Los Angeles. This is going to be their 5th Valentine’s Day together, and it feels like the first. He has butterflies running rampant in his stomach, and he’s a little sweaty. He’s taken to some of his father’s habits, leaving notes and flowers around the apartment for her to find. He does this as much as he can, but Valentines’s Day is always a little different. She doesn’t want fanfare, but he still makes her breakfast in bed, and watches whatever she wants on Netflix with her. She wakes him up with lazy kisses, and feeds him half of her breakfast.

Lydia always looks stunning, every single day of her life, but on this day every year, she does something particularly special. She wears an oversized flannel tucked into form fitting jeans, with her favorite pair of heeled boots, and it’s a good thing that her favorite restaurant is a hole in the wall Mexican place.

He loves every version of Lydia, and there is nothing sexier than her “I’m going to the lab” look, but her in a flannel does something to him that he can’t explain. And as his gift, she wears one on this day, and only this day.

Underneath the flannel, she wears a different set of lingerie. It changes each year, and each year he’s breathless when he eventually gets her out of her clothes.

  
He’s done getting ready, and it’s easy because he’s wearing a dark Henley, and dark jeans with his usual Nike Janowski’s. He’d wear a flannel because “Matching is cute as fuck, Lydia. We could be that couple!” But he was rejected because “No,” and that was the end of that. He doesn’t mind though. She always wears one of his flannels, and he gets to smell her jasmine and vanilla scent for the next week and a half.

She finally emerges from their bedroom, and he has to take a deep breath like he always does because she’s beautiful as all hell.

“Ready to go?” She asks.

“You chose my favorite flannel this year,” He responds by way of answer because she hasn’t worn it yet.

“I figured I owed you since you blurted out your proposal to me last night,” She smirks and he knows that this is a form of torture.

“I was overcome by love, Lydia. I mean what was I supposed to do?”

“Buy a ring and ask like every other person does?”

“I will not conform,” He says vehemently, “But I did get you a ring,” he says, softer this time. He pulls out a velvet black box, and opens it. Inside is a simple silver band, adorned with diamonds one the band, leading up to a bigger cushion cut diamond, that’s roughly a 1/2 karat cut.

“Stiles,” she breathes, “It’s beautiful,” she smiles brightly at him. He knows it isn’t much, and she knows it too, but he also knows that she would never say thing. She loves it because it came from him.

He slides it on her finger, and they head out after she kisses him all over his face for 5 minutes before he pries her off laughing.

\------------------- 

  
They arrive at the restaurant, and it’s relatively quiet and nice. They sit down in their favorite booth, and wait for their waiter to come over. And then it happens.

“Stiles,” Lydia whisper shouts, kicking him underneath the table.

“What?” He whispers back. She nods her head in the direction of the register, which is behind Stiles. He doesn’t quite understand, so he says, “Why are you jerking your head?”

“Turn around,” She says quietly, through clenched teeth.

He turns around very slowly, and with absolutely no stealth so he’s completely facing the opposite direction, and there, standing at the counter, on his phone, is Harry Styles.

Stiles whips back around, his eyes wide. “Holy shit. That’s..”

“I know.”

“And he’s…”

“I know..”

“Lydia, what do we do?”

“We remain calm.”

“Are you new here? I’m not calm in day to day life. Now Harry Styles is standing 5 ft from me, and you want me to be calm?” He all but shouts.

“We knew this might happen. Stick to the plan,” She says very seriously.

“What plan? We had a plan?” He’s frantic now.

“Yes we had a plan. You forgot the plan?” She asks exasperated.

Stiles just nods vigorously.

“How in the hell did you forget the plan?!”

He’s about to respond, when he hears someone clear their throat. Stiles and Lydia look up at the same time to see Harry standing there, with his hands in his pockets, and smile on his face.

“What’s this plan?” Harry asks, and Stiles about faints because his accent is so _fucking cool_.

But while Stiles is a little flustered, Lydia is absolutely speechless. He waits for her to say something, but she doesn’t. She just sits there with a dreamy look in her eyes, her face a little red, and  _she's twirling her hair._

“Uh we actually don’t have one,” Stiles says, his eyes still on Lydia. He then looks up at Harry, who is staring at Lydia. Perfect.

Harry moves to sit next to Lydia, and she scoots over. What the actual fuck is happening here?

“What’s your name, love?” Harry asks Lydia, in a smooth voice that Stiles can’t deny, even if his fiancée is currently drooling over another dude.

“I’m Lydia,” She says in the voice she uses when she’s trying to sweet talk sales reps into lowering the price on the dress she wants. Surprisingly, it works on girls and guys.

Stiles rolls his eyes, “I’m Stiles, by the way,” He stick his hand out across the table for a hand shake, but Harry ignores it, totally enthralled with Lydia.

“That’s a beautiful name. Did you know it’s of Greek origin?” Harry coos at her.

“Really? I had no idea,” She sighs out, placing an elbow on the table and leaning forward just enough that Stiles is pretty sure Jesus can’t fit between them.

Stiles rolls his eyes again, “Lydia you…” but he gets interrupted.

“What’s a lovely thing like you doing in this neck of the woods?” And okay, is this the 1950s?

“Just out with a friend.”

Stiles’ mouth drops open, “Friend?!” He flails about trying to get one of their attention. It doesn’t work.

“Friend?” Harry asks confused. And with that they both seem to snap out of whatever trance they were in, and they both look at Stiles.

He waves sarcastically, with his eyebrows up. Lydia meets his eyes, and he can see her apology in them, so he smiles at her. He knows that she means well, and she’s a little star struck, so he forgives her.

But he’s so going to give her shit for this later. He’s also jealous because Harry is paying attention to Lydia, and not to Stiles. He begrudgingly admits that to himself, but will not admit that to anyone else.

“Are you-? Are you two dating?” Harry asks, and Stiles can see in his face that he’s wondering why someone like _Lydia_  is with someone like _him_. He’s used to that look.

Stiles decides he’s gonna be a shit head about this, because why not?

“No, we aren’t dating at all. The ring on her finger isn’t from me,” he replies sarcastically.

“Stiles..” he hears Lydia say in her “shut up or I will be forced to exterminate you” voice.

“Didn’t see the ring, to be frank with you. It’s too small, mate,” Harry snarks back, smirking.

It this guy fucking with him?

“Yeah well, we can’t all be superstars,” he grumbles.

Harry laughs outright, and Stiles swoons? Only a little bit though.

“You’re alright, man. Stiles, right?”

“Yeah,” Stiles responds and sticks his hand out over the table for Harry to shake. They shake hands, and Stiles looks over at Lydia and she’s smiling fondly at him. He gives her a lopsided grin back.

Harry turns to Lydia, and says with sincerity, “Sorry about that, love. Wouldn’t have hit on you had I known your fiancée was sitting right here. You are very lovely though. Happy Valentine’s Day,” he kisses her hand again, and she of course blushes.

He moves to get out of the booth, and as he’s about to walk away, Stiles blurts out, “What, no hand kisses for me?” Lydia immediately bursts out laughing.

Harry, for his part, gives Stiles a once over, grabs his hand, and places a kiss there. Stiles doesn’t know whether to blush or say thank you. So he just stumbles over a bunch of syllables.

“Cheers!” Harry says brightly. They watch him walk back over to the counter, grab his food, and leave the restaurant.

Lydia waits approximately 2 seconds before she starts in on him.

“You are _shameless_ ,” she says around a laugh.

“Me?! Are you sure you’re still wearing panties?” He shoots back.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Stiles. I was never wearing panties,” she scoffs, and Stiles chokes on his tongue.

“Jesus, Lydia,” is all he can get out because he’s suddenly so distracted he can’t actually form other words.

“I figure… no panties, and then flannel on when you fuck me tonight?” She asks leaning forward to push her cleavage front and center. She licks her bottom lip, and there’s a look in her eyes that absolutely _kills_ Stiles whenever she decides to use it.

“Check please?” His voice is strained, along with his pants.

“Oh no, you promised me my favorite food, and I am indulging. Once I do, then you can.”

“You say that like our sex life only benefits me, or wait, I seem to remember someone shaking the room the other night with her screams?” He teases, but it’s actually true. He worked her up so much, that when she finally came, she shook the whole goddamn room with how she screamed.

“I’m a banshee, Stiles. That’s cheating. But since you brought it up, I am going to remain firmly quiet every time we have sex from now on,” she teases back because they both know she won’t.

“Is that a challenge?” He quirks an eyebrow.

“For you maybe,” she snarks back, and just then their food comes. So it’s a stalemate for now. They eat their food, and they ease into talking about work. It reminds Stiles why everything is so easy with Lydia. Reminds him why he cherishes moments like this with her.

They finish their food. He grabs her hand over the table and fiddles with her engagement ring, telling her a story that has her in tears from laughing so hard, when their waiter comes over and tells them to have a good night.

“What about the bill?” Lydia asks, confused.

“It was taken care of by Mr. Styles,” the waiter responds.

“I didn’t pay for-,” and then he remembers Harry, “No shit,” he says.

“Well now I’m going to have to hunt him down to thank him,” Lydia states.

“Oh yeah, that’s why you wanna hunt him down,” Stiles rolls his eyes.

The waiter sidles off, and Stiles calls out a half hearted ‘thank you’, before turning to Lydia, “You ready to go?”

\-----------------

  
When they get home, Stiles makes Lydia scream so loud the entire building shakes. He’s thoroughly impressed with himself. Lydia is too blissed out to care about the fact that 3 neighbors have come by asking if they felt the shaking. Stiles responds with a firm ‘no’ each time. Lydia just giggles.

\-----------------

  
The next time they see Harry is two weeks later, at the frozen yogurt store Lydia loves so much. He spots them immediately, and makes his way over.

“What are the odds?” He asks.

“Are you following us?” Stiles accuses, but there’s no heat behind it.

“I could ask you the same thing, mate,” Harry smirks.

“We aren’t, but since we ran into you again, thank you for paying for our dinner on Valentine's Day,” She says, touching his arm.

Stiles tries very hard not to roll his eyes.

“Anything for you, love,” Harry winks. Now Stiles rolls his eyes. “And of course for your charming fiancée,” and then he winks at Stiles.

Stiles doesn’t roll his eyes. He definitely _does not_  blush.

“I’ve got to run, but I can’t wait to see where we run into each other next,” Harry smiles warmly, and both Stiles and Lydia smile back, both a little starry eyed.

“Cheers!” He says, and then he’s walking out of the frozen yogurt shop.

“Okay I think I may be the one suddenly not wearing panties,” Stiles grumbles.

“Are you kidding? I think he took mine with him,” Lydia sighs, dreamily.

“You might have to marry him, Lydia,” Stiles says, serious, but not _too_  serious.

“I can’t. I’m too in love with someone else, but he’s definitely welcome to, erm, join us, at any time,” she says.

“I don’t even think I can object to that, really,” Stiles replies, “But I love you too,” he says softly.

He presses a quick kiss to her lips, and then they argue about which flavor of frozen yogurt is best. And so it goes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos! (:
> 
> impvlsivee on tumblr!
> 
> Sydney is stilesprefers-screamers on tumblr


End file.
